Russian Roulette
by xenodephrun
Summary: Old friends meet again. What would a meeting between two friends lead to? What would a single bullet do?


Russian roulette

A Love Hina fanfic

By xenodephrun

DISCLAIMER: Love Hina belongs to its respective owners. All other names belong to their respective owners. Some Institutions/Organizations in this story may have similarities in real life. This is a story of fiction. Any similarities are purely of coincidence and are devices used by the author.

WARNING: This story suggests/portrays scenes of drinking alcoholic beverages, and smoking tobacco. If you are a minor, please do not drink alcoholic beverages and smoke cigarettes.

/--

"What are you up to now?"

A man twirling a revolver with his finger looked up to a mature looking woman dressed in fatigues with no rank insignias, or unit markings. The man simply looked down and continued twirling the revolver.

"Don't ignore me, Tanaka. The director has a new assignment of you."

"I'm much more senior than you, Maeda-san. Don't order me around."

The man called Tanaka stopped twirling the black revolver and opened its cylinder and popped one round into one of its chambers. Then, he hit the cylinder on the side with his hand, causing it to spin, and hit it closed.

"Why don't we do a test? If this gun goes off in 3 pulls, then I see the director. But if not, I quit the IHA."

"Stop playing games Tanaka. You know it's futile-"

"Futile? Hell no. I've fulfilled the 17 Condition, so I'm free to do whatever I want."

"But are willing to throw away your status as member of the 3 Chiefs?"

"Why not? I'm sick and tired of all this bureaucracy."

"Ah, I give up. You are an idiot."

"Shut up."

He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

He pulled it once more. Nothing happened.

Maeda held her breath unknowingly. Tanaka noticed this, and looked at her in weird way.

"Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I didn't know you were beautiful."

This did the task of confusing the already tense adjutant. Smirking, he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"Well, guess I resign."

"W-Wait! Are you… really sure?"

"Aren't you glad? You finally get to be a Chief."

"Y-You're throwing everything away? For what?"

"For life. I'm too tired already. And for you."

This completely bewilders Maeda. First, he calls her beautiful. Second, he resigns for her.

"Its obvious you can't replace me. You can't beat me in all the marksmanship tests, torture tests, undercover tests, heck, even the Fools Acting Exam! So I'm stepping down to give you a chance. Take care of my office."

And with this, he spun around, and walked away from a completely bewildered and angry Maeda.

He popped open the cylinder, and viewed the cylinder.

The bullet was in the middle, in line with the barrel, ready to fire. The primer had a dimple, so the bullet was a dud.

"I'm so lucky it's a dud. Or I'd never leave you."

He chuckled to himself as he disappeared in the darkness.

Maeda saw a bullet in his wake. It was a bullet of his Magnum. It has a dimple in the primer.

"No way… It's a dud? Huh?"

It was too late to call for him, as he was gone, disappearing in the cool night.

--/

A Drunk Kitsune lay on the couch, muttering nonsense things about sake and ramen.

Suddenly, the ringing of the phone woke her up a bit.

"Can somebody pick that up? I'm too tired…"

Su suddenly zoomed down the staircase and jumped directly to the phone.

"Hello? Is this Ramen Delivery?"

"Ack! Su, get off the phone!"

There was an agreement to not let Su near the phone, for every phone conversation Su answered, it turned out to be important.

Keitaro hurriedly grabbed the phone from Su, and talked immediately into the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm surprised I'd find you there. You're quite a ladies man, aren't ya?"

Damn it. Keitaro knew the voice from somewhere…Yes, he remembers it now. The Rich, good-looking, mysterious Souichiro Tanaka.

"T-Tanaka-san. Why'd you call?"

"Feeling a bit of resentment towards me, eh, Urashima? It is kinda sudden. But, you're the only one I can find from our class that's available… and I wanted to reminisce about days past…"

"What are you getting to, Tanaka-san?"

"Meet me at a bar in Shibuya. I'll give you details later. At 9pm. Please. We were friends…"

"O-Okay Souichiro! No need to push! I'll be there! But, why now?"

"I've been missing things, lately. Just think of it as catching up."

"Is it okay if I bring someone along?"

"Are you bringing Naru? Good. I'll just have to-"

"How'd you know about Naru?"

"OH! Damn, stupid of me. Let's just say I have… sources."

"There goes you being mysterious. It's good to hear from you. We'll see later, right?"

"Yeah. Same here. Gotta Go."

The line went dead. Keitaro placed it back on its cradle and sighed.

"Why did I agree again?"

--/

The place was accessible from Shibuya Station, but very far away from the train station. Seeing the directions from the Urban GPS computer Su lent to him were close to horrendous, Keitaro decided to borrow Kentaro's Eunos Roadster.

Keitaro found him at Haruka's, working his butt off.

"Hey Kentaro, I need a favor from you."

"What? Need tips on how to seduce Naru?"

"No, that's not it. I was thinking if… maybe could I borrow your car?"

"Huh? Well… I am going to use it later tonight…"

"I'll do anything that you ask me to, so please let me borrow it."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah…"

He saw a smirk radiate from Kentaro's face.

"Then… I have to work the shift tomorrow here. Replace me, and I'll let you borrow my car."

"Won't Aunt Haruka be mad?"

Someone threw Keitaro a mug that hit his head and gave him much pain.

"Call me Haruka."

Haruka walked over while lighting a cigarette.

"Want a smoke, Keitaro?"

Haruka handed a pack. Keitaro pulled one stick, took out a red Zippo lighter, and nearly put the cigarette in his mouth when…

"ACK! Haruka, stop tempting me!"

Haruka just shrugged and took the still lit cigarette and put it in Kentaro's mouth. Kentaro proceeded to smoke it.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"Haruka taught me."

Haruka smacked Kentaro with her fan.

"You taught yourself."

"How 'bout you, Keitaro? I thought you never smoke."

"Seta taught me, during one of our trips…"

Haruka nearly dropped her cigarette after that statement.

"HE taught you… uh… Okay, I'll let you take Kentaro's shift."

"WHAT!"

Haruka walked away, not offering a explanation. She found the phone on the counter, and dialed a lot of numbers.

"Here are the keys. Fill it was High octane, I just got a turbo installed."

"Uh… Yeah."

Kentaro walked outside, leaving a completely bewildered Keitaro. So bewildered, he actually pulled a cigarette case from his pocket, whipped out his lighter, and smoked all the way up to the Apartments.

"Seta… can you come over here to the teahouse? I've something to show you."

A dark aura that promised pain and suffering enveloped Haruka as she talked to Seta on the phone.

--/

Naru and Keitaro arrived at the place an hour earlier.

The bar was located in the tallest building in Tokyo, the Zeitgeist. It stood a hundred stories high, and had the most marvelous lighting scheme akin to the Chrysler building, albeit much more colorful.

It was known to be as one of the most expensive residences in Tokyo. And the bar at its 100th floor, the Hundred, is a known haunt of Japan's rich and famous.

Keitaro was not surprised. A person like Souichiro thrives in this kind of ecosystem.

However, Naru reacted different. Much different.

"The Zeitgeist? You mean THE Zeitgeist?"

"What's the big deal? Oh, this is it."

As they gazed onto the towers' magnificent frontage, a valet opened the door, and helped Keitaro out of his seat. The same was performed to Naru.

Keitaro knew he wasn't shabby. After a couple of incidents on places like this, he had a suit made for him. A black sports coat, a midnight blue dress shirt, and a maroon silk tie, he looked the part of a successful and rich businessman. The only things that ruined it was his attitude, and the lack of shine his watch provided.

Naru was dressed in a navy blue blazer, a black mini skirt, and a black men's dress shirt. She hoped the 5-inch heels were enough, and she was glad she wore the diamond ring Keitaro gave her.

Suddenly, Keitaro's phone rang.

He flipped it open and a unknown number stared at him. Only that it was a video call.

"Keitaro, looking good eh? I thought you'd be early. I don't want to go up yet; still too early. Why don't you stay for a while at my pad?"

"What? You have a apartment here?"

"Well… no. Just go to the 'concierge' and ask for Mr. Tanaka's private elevator. I'll clear you thru."

The phone displayed 'connection cut' and went to standby mode. Keitaro looked around, looking for a Front Desk.

A man in a dinner suit approached him.

"Are you Mr. Urashima and Ms. Narusegawa?"

They both nodded in unison.

"Please, come with me. Mr. Tanaka is waiting for you at his suite."

They followed the man into a room with double crystal doors. It appeared to be a elevator hall, but there were only 3 elevators. And instead of a button, it had displays on the side of the elevators.

The man tapped the screen, tapped something into it, and the black doors of the elevator opened to reveal a elevator with black-painted glass, black mahogany paneling, and a chrome bar to hold on. It was softly lit by 2 High intensity discharge lamps on the sides, offsetting the black with a bluish white tinge.

The man motioned for them to get in. As soon as they got in, the doors whooshed close and they 'sensed' the elevator to rise, for the rising feeling was nearly imperceptible.

"They sure pay for these elevators…"

Keitaro let out a breath he was unconsciously holding.

Suddenly, a Violin quartet started performing from speakers hidden in the elevator. It was softly soothing and relaxing. The elevator had no display whatsoever to indicate the floor. They realized the elevator stopped when its doors suddenly whooshed open.

Stepping out of the elevator, they saw a room, with a glass staircase with steel supports, beech- colored wood flooring, and oak wood paneling. A titanium-finished door stood at the top of the staircase. Seeing that there were no seats or any other door, he took Naru's hand, and led her to the staircase.

He was a bit skeptical if the glass staircase could hold their weight, but a voice rang out from above.

"Don't worry. It's made from bulletproof glass, and it's 5 inches thick."

Keitaro looked up, and saw Souichiro Tanaka grinning, dressed in a dark green open dress shirt with French cuffs, and black trousers.

"Pleased to meet ya both. Come on in."

--/

He was a bit surprised, really. He knew Tanaka was affluent, being an orphan with rich parents, but still, his appearance at High school had been a clear underestimation of his wealth.

Tanaka's home wasn't even an apartment. Heck, it wasn't even a suite. It was a palace in the sky. He stared down as he made their way across a clear passageway to the 'main living area', as Tanaka phrased it.

"Hey Sou, what floor is this?"

"The 85th. The last 20 floors before the Hundred are a set of ultra-luxe apartments. 5 floors for each apartment. We're on the Platinum apartments.

"There are many penthouses? Huh?"

"You saw three elevators at the Culture, right? Only 2 of those are private. The last one is for the users of the Penthouses."

"Oh, I see. I've never seen designs like this before."

"Probably. This was intended for foreign presidents of multinational companies."

They continued walking out of the passageway. It was actually a bridgeway, but it baffles Keitaro on how they installed it.

They were greeted by a room with the same design language as the elevator and walkway, only warmer wood and clear glass.

"What'll you have?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything you want, Urashima-sama?"

"Huh? Hey, stop that. If its alcoholic, I'll have some shochu."

"Okay then. How 'bout you, lady?"

"How old are you?"

"Huh? Ms. Narusegawa, it is rude to ask people's age when you barely know them. But I'll make an exception. I'm 20."

"Oh… WHAT?"

"Believe it or not, He is just 20. He was a sophomore when I was about to graduate."

"We were old friends."

"How'd you know him?

"Well, I kinda approached him. I took a liking from him when I was younger. I often called him brother. He helped me deal with life, I helped him get through High school. After that… I had to go someplace else. I kinda missed him."

"In short, we were best friends. But they did look at it as creepy… A senior tangling with the lower grades…"

"I didn't know you were best friends, much less any."

Tanaka could see that Naru's guard is up; just as the behavioral report said. Sensing that a change in the subject would do good, he brought up the nature of his invitation.

"Sorry if I invited you on such short notice… I'd just known this party."

"Yeah, that bugs me too, why'd you invite me and Naru?"

"He invited me too?"

Tanaka did not like Naru; but he had to contend, for observation reports say Keitaro very much is in love with the woman.

"The party is a celebratory bash held by the owner of the tower. This is supposedly the most grand party in the Hundred's calendar. Only residents of floors 50 and above are allowed to come, plus friends of said tenants, and a few honorary guests."

"It's a very exclusive party, yes. Thank you for inviting me and Naru"

"No prob. Its actually my pleasure."

Naru was still gazing around the place, until her eyes came to rest at the coffee table. Something drew her attention.

"Mind if I smoke?"

"Sure. I'll give you a light, even."

As Keitaro reached for his cigarette case, and bent over for Tanaka's ebony black Zippo, he heard a scream emanate from Naru.

"WHA-! Hey, what?"

Keitaro almost dropped the cigarette; his hand was holding it, though.

"THERE'S A GUN ON THE TABLE!"

A casual-looking Tanaka with a calm face smiled.

"What's wrong with that? This is my house, really."

Tanaka reached for the revolver.

"Korth Target revolver. I call her Shirayuki. Uses .22 WMR with custom AP bullets, plus has interchangeable cylinders for 9mm Luger. Very high stopping power, plus has good handling…"

He observed that Keitaro was listening, smoking his cigarette, while Naru was still frightened of the thing.

For point, he popped the cylinder of the revolver open. There were no rounds in the cylinder.

"See, I told you its safe. Got no bullets."

The gun was obviously custom. The finish was something that was matte black, and has a Polymer handle. There was a movable weight in the bottom of the barrel. And the end of the barrel was threaded. The sights had something machined on them, like a ruler. Other than that, it looked like any other revolver Keitaro had seen in old westerns.

A soft chime sounded, and a female voice accompanying it.

"The party at the Hundred will begin in an hour. Please prepare and dress-up."

"Huh? What was that?"

Naru stared at the ceiling in wonderment. The look on her face spelled amazed.

"Ah. That's SIMONE. Systematized Information Mixing build ONE. It came with the place. It's just actually a fancy reminder, but it controls the security of the place."

"Oh. Puts the truth in 'high-tech homes'"

Naru still had glazed over eyes. Keitaro heard her mutter something about movies and robots…

"Sim-chan, can you open the windows for me?"

Curtains swept back to reveal a 85-storey high view of the Tokyo skyline.

"Wow… amazing…"

Tanaka motioned to a glass door surrounded by metal.

"There's a nice balcony there. Why don't you enjoy yourselves, for a while? I must get ready. I'm sure there's food there."

Tanaka headed to the stairs at the end of the room. They heard clicks all around the house.

"Hey Naru, what do you think?"

Keitaro led Naru to the Grand Balcony and savored the cool wind and enjoyed the view.

They found a espresso machine in a table. It was as if the house sensed the guests would like coffee, for the cups were suddenly were filled with coffee.

As they drank the soothingly hot coffee, and relaxed in the balcony, a question popped up in Naru's mind.

"How did you get to know him?"

"Huh? Well, we were classmates during High school."

"I found him once, alone, staring into space at the back of the P.E. storage room. We just realized… we had many things in common."

"Well, I think that's not true now, eh Keitaro? You're still the same, while he changed."

"Well, He disappeared… He didn't even show up at his graduation, I was told. Something must have happened to him."

A soft chime rang, which signaled the house to speak.

"Mr. Tanaka is waiting for you at the elevator. Please proceed and follow my directions. Also Mr. Tanaka has asked for you to bring his Gun."

They both walked toward the elevator hall, and along the way took his gun.

--/

"The Hundred is not only one floor; it comprises of 10 floors, the 90th to the 100th. The bar is at the 100th, but there's a club and hall below it. We're heading to the 98th, where the Ballroom Hall is located."

The elevator climbed almost unfelt. Tanaka pulled his gun from his leisure coat and pulled a speed loader from his pocket. He popped open the cylinder and placed all the bullets inside.

"Um… Sou, is it okay to bring that along?"

"Of course. I'm a important person."

The elevator opened to reveal the Grand Ballroom directly below the Hundred. It was lit by about 12 massive crystal chandeliers, and there was a string quartet performing on the pedestal along side the podium. Keitaro reasoned that they were in the 98th; for the ceiling was way too high for a single storey, and there were a set of stairs for the balcony above. The flooring is finished in mahogany and ash wood inserts, and the walls were oak paneled. A feeling of gaiety and grandeur surrounded the place.

People in different clothes, from tuxedoes to kimonos, mingled as if the clothes were nothing to be affected about. Waiters in dinner suits served the people, and a curtained, much more larger stage was in front of the whole spectacle.

"Keitaro, stop staring and come here! Ugh, even here you are an idiot."

"OH! Okay, wait a second."

Tanaka led them to a set of unlit staircases, but had waiters on both sides, and finally settled on table in the balcony.

They were seated by a waiter who accompanied them from the stairs.

"Think I'll have a mojito."

"Shochu."

And the waiter motioned for Naru to order.

"Uh… I think some tequila would be good."

Tanaka spoke with a smile on his face.

"Why'd none here ordered something non-alcoholic? And aren't you a minor, still, Ms. Narusegawa… or might I say soon-to-be Mrs. Urashima?"

Tanaka elbowed Keitaro playfully.

"WHAT?"

"Uhm… ehehehe… ah… you see…"

Keitaro blushed at this question, and looked away. However Naru simply moved her hand on the table, displaying the diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Oh, yes… I think it will be sooner…"

"Oh, stop it Sou…"

As they were chatting about days past, Tanaka noticed something. Keitaro noticed this too.

"I-Isn't that Prime Minister Igurashi? Why's he here?"

"Probably the owner's guest. He did say there will be a guest of honor."

Tanaka stood up and walked towards the PM's entourage.

"Hey Sou! Where you going?"

"I'm gonna pay my respects to the PM."

Tanaka replied with a solemn voice that chilled even Naru's spine.

--/

This wasn't to happen. Igurashi should have not been here. I made sure of that; I even arranged for him to leave the country for a state visit. But I guess I was foiled. Probably there was something wrong in Liberia.

Actually it isn't the PM that I'm fearing; its his entourage. And along with the entourage, comes Maeda. Keitaro might get suspicious.

After… that… I'm never going to be able to face her again. I broke her heart a lot of times; no need to break it more. But… I guess this is inevitable.

I approach the PM. His security detail notice me immediately, and recognize me. I shake hands with the PM, and also wish him well. I bow, with an apology and request permission to borrow his secretary. He understands and agrees with a nod.

I found her on the aide's table, talking to some guy. How dare she…

I forgot, I've no right.

"Ms. Maeda, can I have a word with you? Now?"

As Maeda recognized him, her face showed a bit of shock but it passed as she replied.

"Of course, Tanaka-kun. Excuse me, Mr. Arima."

She stood up. I motioned her to follow me, and I led her to a corner.

"Would you mind spending your time with me- I mean, us?"

"Us? Oh, you brought Urashima."

She said glancing over my shoulder.

"And I need to talk to you later."

"Is it okay? I saw you talk to the PM."

"Yeah. He knows me."

She follows me to the table marked 'platinum', and introduced her.

"Um, Narusegawa and Keitaro, meet Yukino Maeda."

"Pleased to meet you."

I'm relieved; at least that damn psycho-bitch behaves normally in front of people.

"What? Yukino? Is that you?"

I knew that Keitaro would recognize her; she was our Guidance counselor at school. And my controller.

"The very same. My, my, Keitaro. You've grown. And this lady here is your…?"

"My Fiancé. Narusegawa Naru. She's-"

"Don't worry Keitaro; I know more about her probably more than you do."

"Huh?"

"A-As you can see, she works for the prime minister now. Why don't we sit down and order something?"

"Our orders arrived when you were gone."

Keitaro motioned to a mojito, a bottle of chilled shochu, and a tequila. The waiter was still there, 'waiting' the table. Ah, the luxuries of a External/Foreign Affairs boss.

Maeda motioned for the waiter, and I heard her order a bottle of Absolut and an ice bucket. The waiter left to fulfill this task.

Keitaro and Maeda chatted about the past, with Naru asking questions here and there. As I sip my mojito, I gladly listen to the conversation, thinking of what I will say to Keitaro later, on how to say it.

--/

"The performance was fantastic. I didn't know the owner was holding a Kabuki show AND dinner party plus a ball."

"Its not just any Kabuki show. Those were the best Kabuki players in Japan. Expect no less from the owner of the Zeitgeist."

Tanaka said this with a flourish, which stifled a laugh from Keitaro. Maeda and Naru were still chatting, talking about their relationships.

"Ah… Tanaka… I have to go back to the PM… We have a meeting in two hours…"

"Yes, I'm aware. The PM does not require your presence for that meeting. Anyway, its just a meeting with some of my friends. I asked them to cancel and postpone 'til tomorrow."

They all climbed in the elevator, and suddenly Naru asked Maeda a question that was completely unexpected.

In an hushed voice, effectively covered by the playing of Beethoven's Ode to Joy.

"What is your relationship to Tanaka-san?"

Tanaka noticed this but only turned his eyes away from them and smiled.

"Uh… He's… my… Friend."

There was an almost unheard sigh of disappointment as the doors of the elevator opened.

"Keitaro, Naru, Welcome, to the Hundred. Probably the highest bar in the world."

The Hundred was like any bar, but there was something different about it. Plate glass windows seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. The speakers on the mini-stage, as there still was no performer even at this ungodly hour, was playing 'My Way' sung by Frank Sinatra. The whole atmosphere felt homey, but it was more like of a feel good feeling.

As Keitaro and Naru reveled in the scene, holding hands, and Tanaka and Maeda, leaning on each other, they were the images of perfect couples admired by people the world over. But as they stepped into the bar, the sound of breaking glass and rapid-fire rifles broke the reverie.

Tanaka pulled out his revolver and shot the first one to break in. Keitaro ducked, pulling along Naru with him.

2 shots were fired; but it wasn't the sound of a Winchester. Maeda pulled her Beretta .45 Custom and fired at the second one trying to break in.

Men clad in full tactical gear stormed the bar, making its usually calm patrons panicking. Sounds of a muted whoosh and very rapid sound signified that these men carried HK G11s, and thus were not ordinary soldiers.

Keitaro and Naru were still huddled at the feet of the steps just after the elevator.

Tanaka shot the one getting too close with a well-aimed shot to the head, effectively blowing it off. Tanaka aimed once more but had to roll out of the way, for a man fired where he once stood.

Maeda fired at the man who shot after Tanaka, and aimed at her side to kill one who was trying to enter from the windows.

Tanaka fired fast, having attached his compensator, and effectively killing three men who got a bit too close for comfort.

Meanwhile, Maeda moved near the counter, where Keitaro and Naru found new refuge, and protected their position by means of covering fire, while Tanaka overturned the table and shot two men who were reloading their bullpup rifles.

Three men carrying M4A1s with M203s tried launching grenades, but they were detonated before they hit the target by well-aimed shots from the Beretta.

More soldiers poured in from the windows. Naru shouted from all the chaos. Maeda and Tanaka did their best to hold them off.

It was as if Time stood still.

--/

"Who sent you!"

"I'm not talking…"

I pointed Shirayuki at his temple. The man shuddered.

"We both don't want your brains splattering on this marble floor, so sing."

"O-Okay… We're members of Free Spirit…"

"The Anarchistic terror cell based in Japan? Why? Who's the target?"

I press my gun onto his temple further to emphasize my point. He wets himself with the fear.

"Y-You… We were told you're a threat to us."

"Why here, of all places? You could attack me during… anything! Why?"

"So we could say this was a terrorist act… to cover you abduction and death…"

"Fool."

I reached for the man's sidearm. A FN Five-seven. Not bad. I pointed it at his head, but seeing he gave me important info, I shot his leg instead.

"They were FS Fighters. The one where I helped uncover. Probably that was it. They ran a well-hidden organization until I came along."

"Police and Central office personnel are headed here. Whatcha wanna do?"

"You're chief of the External/Foreign Affairs office now. I'm sure you can handle it."

"Like always. As if when you were chief, you never handled the local P.D."

"…Shut up"

I sigh in exasperation. Is this woman never gonna stop?

Keitaro was hit by some of the glass shards. I see Naru taking care of him, tending that wound… Ah, how lucky Keitaro is.

Naru stood up to get something to clean Keitaro's wound. She walked in front of me.

--/

"Target in sight. Elevation, 200, wind, 5 knots west. Distance is about… 400 or 450 meters. "

"What's the distance?"

"uh… I think its 420. Adjust elevation to 300; wind got stronger. Same direction."

"Okay."

"All parameters green. Target in crosshairs. Take the shot!"

Suddenly a woman stood right in front of the target.

'Shit! Cancel, Abort! Target is blocked!"

The sniper fully pulled the trigger. A report from a sniper rifle was heard through the skies. And a cry from a man.

--/

As Naru was looking for something to clean Keitaro's wounds with, she walked in front of me.

I suddenly noticed two reflections; one a large mirror and a small mirror. A sniper and a spotter, on the tower below us, just 400 or so meters away from us. Just the right range for a sniper rifle of high caliber.

Shit, its pointed at me. Naru walked directly in front of me. I hear a distant bang. I see blood everywhere. A part of Naru's head was missing. I hold her, then slowly put her down. I can still see the glint, but it looks like they were using binoculars now.

I hold my forearm, aim the revolver, adjusting the sight accordingly. I pull the trigger.

Two shots, one right after the other. One gets hit on the head, another on the chest. Good thing I compensated for the elements. They fall down, along with the weapon.

I see Keitaro stumble and fall in front of Naru's now dead body. He's crying now.

--/

We smiled silently to each other.

I'm very grateful that we're alive.

"I'm going to get something to clean your wound up."

"Oh. Ok. But you shouldn't bother…thanks anyway"

"Hmph. Least you could do is worry about yourself."

She stood up. And walked in front of Tanaka.

The whole bar was a mess. All of the windows were smashed up, and all of the bottles in the bar were broken. I'm hoping to have a chat with Tanaka about Maeda-san. How did they know each other… and why so well.

A shot rang out. I turned in Tanaka's direction. I see Naru fall. Tanaka shot someone with his revolver.

Oh my God…NARU!

--/

Keitaro cradled Naru in his arms.

"Why… Why did this have to happen! WHY!"

Keitaro continued crying and sobbing. He still can't face the reality of life without. He couldn't live without her.

In the corner of his eyes he noticed a handgun, thrown carelessly on the floor

Tanaka could only look away at this sight. He couldn't face Keitaro. He was all to blame for this. If not for him… They wouldn't be dragged here. They would be enjoying themselves somewhere else, away from this carnage. She would be alive.

Keitaro suddenly lunged at the handgun

Maeda, seeing this, lunged for the handgun but Keitaro suddenly found some hidden strength and was able to push Maeda away from the handgun.

Tanaka only watched. After this, he can't stop him .He should be the one who should die here. He's at fault.

But a voice kept nagging at his mind. He can't shake it.

"Keitaro, drop the gun."

"Why? I can't… live anymore… I can't…"

Tanaka walked over to Keitaro and punched him in the face. Keitaro dropped the handgun. Tanaka picked it up, removed the magazine, slid the slide back, and dismantled it.

He threw it away. Keitaro could only look with tearful eyes.

"Listen to me. Naru was grateful to have you alive after that firefight. Now, would you waste it all by killing yourself in the process!"

Tanaka breathed out and sighed. Maeda could only look at them with eyes that spoke volumes about how Keitaro felt.

"B-But…"

"Wouldn't you want to know why they killed here? Would you seek vengeance? Or you'd rather die, along with her?"

"There is nobody that she loves the most. And she'd say the same thing to you."

"Avenge her death. I'm sure the mind behind this would be thrilled to meet you."

"O-Ok…"

--/

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I'm taking him in . He's gonna be under me."

"I thought you resigned."

"Well… I didn't actually. The director and the PM wanted me to become the Central office's chief."

"What?"

"So… that was the agenda for today, Chief Maeda. Please retire to your quarters now."

"…! Um… yes… Commander."

"Ayumu-chan? Please send him in."

The double doors opened to reveal a Keitaro with the rank insignia of an Ensign."

"How's the first day, Keitaro?"

"It's all good. However, water training was a bitch. I never liked water…"

"Hmph. But your scores show that you passed with flying colors on the marksmanship and torture tests. Good. You'll be a great undercover."

"Nice room you got here. Comes with the title?"

"Of Course! Being commander has its perks."

Keitaro got a cigarette case out and put it in his mouth. He lit it with his red lighter.

Tanaka brought out a brandy glass and a bottle of brandy and proceeded to pour it onto the glass.

"Want one?"

"No. I don't like brandy. And besides, the Fools Acting exam is up next in about… Oh shoot. I'm late! Gotta go, Tanaka!"

Keitaro rushed out of the room, slamming the door after him.

The phone is ringing. Tanaka picked it up.

"Sir, the subject is awake."

"What subject?"

"Subject 07-6278"

"Oh. I wanna see her."

Tanaka put the phone back in its cradle. He pulled his phone from his pocket, and dialed a number.

"Hello? Is this the base commander? This is Commander Tanaka. There's an ensign named Urashima. Yes. I want him in my office now. Schedule his exam next time."

Tanaka pressed a button on the intercom on his desk.

"Oi, Ayumu-chan? The guy who went in before is going to come back. Tell him to meet me at my quarters."

Tanaka holstered Shirayuki and grabbed his coat from the coat hanger.

--/

Keitaro looked around. He was baffled when the drill sergeant relieved him from the test. He said he was excused from the test, and to proceed to Commander Tanaka's office.

At the office, his secretary said that he should head to the Commander's quarters.

But the MP in the entrance didn't allow him in . And the MP tells him that he'll be down shortly.

But that doesn't explain why he was not going down for almost an hour now!

It's been six months since the Zeitgeist… Keitaro personally saw to it that Free Spirit gets decimated. That was what lifted him up to Ensign, but he still had to do all the required prerequisites to be able to lead one of the offices.

But, still, his heart had the void that Naru once filled.

As he smoked his cigarette for the umpteenth time, he heard a shot.

Suddenly his cigarette whooshed out of his mouth, and he felt a bullet fly near his lips.

"Whoa…? Hey, who's there?"

Keitaro pulled his pistol, a FN Five-seven, and pointed to the origin of the shot.

"Tch. Don't point at your superiors."

Tanaka dropped his gun, and twirled it in his fingers.

"Next time, be faster. Maybe somebody's who's going to shoot won't miss."

"Why'd you call me here?"

"I want to show something to you."

Tanaka brought out his keys, and opened the doors of his car. Keitaro climbed in the passenger seat.

"It's been six months since Zeitgeist…"

"Yeah. I dunno, but why… it still… I miss her so much…"

It was a vast improvement. Keitaro, right after Naru's death, fell into a state of depression. But he's had help. Along with a few psychiatrists, plus the moral support of the girls of Hinata, he was able to get over her death, but still keep her memory in his heart. But still, he hasn't been able to come up with the courage to visit her grave.

"I think… I should visit her grave…"

"Um… Keitaro, I have a confession to make to you."

"Huh? What is it?"

"There is no grave. She isn't dead."

Keitaro was dumbfounded. But still, he refused to believe it.

"Who…Who is still alive? Y-You don't mean… Her…"

"Yes. Her. Naru."

Tanaka rolled down his window, gave the pass to the MP guarding the gate, and drove off.

"She wasn't dead yet. That shot blew her skull away, but her brain was untouched. Guess you can call it lucky."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Her probability of surviving was below 5 percent… it is a miracle that she has awakened."

"But still…"

"Also, I didn't want you to hope for anything, because when… you know… croaks completely, It'll further your sadness. That wouldn't be good. The girls wouldn't like it if they lost you too."

"Yeah… Guess so."

Tanaka was already well known with the girls. He was the one who took care of them before Kanako came to temporarily replace Keitaro. Speaking of the girls, everybody was devastated when they heard of Naru's death. However they realized that the one who needed support was Keitaro.

"It's far away from Okinawa. Actually, the place is in Italy. Also, I've arranged for the girls to come with us."

"Oh… but are you really sure? This isn't any kind of sick joke?"

"Trust me in on this. I had Maeda double check to make sure."

"Oh…"

The car sped off, headed to a highway where a signboard on the curve read

'U.S. PROPERTY NO TRESPASSING'

Okinawa AFB – 7 km

--/

"Uh, the girl is still under observation, but she is alright. We are trying to know how extensive the amnesia might be. Oh, and she might be using a wheelchair for a month or so. I think that 4 months of sleeping hasn't done well on her body."

"Thank you doctor."

Keitaro was ecstatic, along with the girls. After they landed in Florence, they immediately headed to the hospital.

Naru looked alright; she didn't have any large machines on her bedside. Only the ECG Machine, Defibrillator and a tray were visible from the window.

When the girls met up with Keitaro, they were shocked to find him wearing Lieutenant rank insignias. But Tanaka was smart enough to change into just his olive drab uniform and cap.

A doctor exited out of the room.

"You can see her now. She seems OK to me. Just be careful with her, okay? She is our hospital's Magnum Opus"

"Yes, of course."

Keitaro was still speechless. They all could see Naru now. Su and Sarah were jumping for joy. Kitsune's fox smile returned to her face. Motoko had been smiling, anticipating the return of her senior. And Shinobu's was just as happy as Keitaro.

Tanaka only sat outside, smiling and enjoying his coffee.

Everybody waited outside the door while Keitaro walked in.

She still looked the same. That vibrant face which looked angelic when she was sleeping, the long hair, the eyes…

…Wait. Eyes? Is she awake?

"Hello Keitaro. Where have you been?"

/-----\

A/N:

Ah… Finally… I finished. I never imagined that writing a much more longer and comprehensive one shot could be so taxing. I'm squeezed.

This wasn't supposes to be… It should be a sad ending… But I said, What the heck? So last minute I added this ending. I don't want to make a new chapter, so I had to squeeze it in. But, I think this still sucks. Please help me bolster my faltering confidence! I beg of you, please review! (Begs, and kneels and grovels for reviews) And I need to fine tune my brain! So I hope not to suck next time!

Oh, and I'm planning a sequel about this. Probably depending on what my mood is gonna be and my workload.


End file.
